


sneaking in like daddy's got a shotgun

by inkyubus



Series: Quickies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: bucky turns up in all sorts of unexpected places
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Quickies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910812
Kudos: 90





	sneaking in like daddy's got a shotgun

Tony's blush reappeared as Bucky took his shirt off, and his eyes freely wandered over Bucky’s multitude of scars and his arms, flexing while Bucky stripped down to his underwear and resettled himself with his mouth over the scar tissue left over from the arc reactor

Bucky took his own time soothing each scar with his tongue, biting down Tony’s hipbones, then carefully pulling down Tony’s briefs so he could finally suck the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth and hear Tony yell out in barely restrained pleasure

It had been a while since he'd done this but Tony was still panting and closing his eyes in what seemed like embarrassment, so Bucky pulled off and told him, rasping and rough, "look at me." Tony’s chest flushed but he obediently looked back down at Bucky’s eyes while Bucky licked his way up Tony’s cock and swallowed him back down, intent on wringing out an orgasm before Bucky got his cock in that perfect ass

Bucky's eyes were blue-grey, Tony noticed distantly, and he almost had to look away again when Bucky’s hand came up and tilted his hips up so he could run two fingers down Tony’s cleft and circle around his hole. Bucky was still just about deep throating Tony and Tony was trying not to thrust when Bucky lowered his head, relaxed his throat and pressed on his perineum, jolting Tony into coming into the tight clench of Bucky’s throat and throwing a hand down to push Bucky’s head down even more

Bucky came up looking smug and he almost absently swallowed and then lazily tilted Tony’s head down to kiss him again, letting Tony taste his own come while he panted and shivered.

"Wait--" Tony managed somehow, once again, to summon the strength to talk. "Wait, how do I know--Steve didn't send you here--?"

Bucky sighed and in a blur of movement, had Tony’s legs around his waist, arms pinned next to his head, and was staring him down with almost scarily intense eyes. "Stark. Tony. Do you really think Steve would send me here to blow you and then fuck you into the mattress?" Tony, if anything, got even more red, and shook his head, trying to ignore the way Bucky’s hips were moving against his. "Then will you please stop bringing up Steve and let me give you the best, most intense orgasm you've ever had?"

"...That's a big promise from someone who missed 70 years of sexual revolution" Bucky grinned and shifted his hips back so he could slip his fingers back down to Tony’s hole. "Show me where the lube is and I’ll prove myself."

"in the nightstand," Tony managed to get out, and Bucky retrieved it and slicked his fingers up before rearranging Tony’s legs over his shoulders so he could get a look at the pretty little hole he was about to fuck to kingdom come. He started off just massaging it, pressing in random and shallow, barely dipping his fingers in before he would go back to circling it. Tony groaned and pushed back against his hand, but Bucky just cupped his balls for a second before rubbing his perineum with his thumb and carefully pushing in, watching Tony’s hole stretch open around his paler fingers

Tony was just as hot and tight as Bucky had expected and he almost luxuriated in it, pumping in and out, rubbing against Tony’s walls. He reached a little deeper and found Tony’s prostate--Tony’s hips jerked and he groaned into his arm up by the headboard--and then settled into rubbing it firmly and inexorably until Tony’s eyes were wet and he was biting his lip, begging Bucky silently to move on

Bucky just pushed another finger in, stretching them wide and leaning down to lick his way around the rim of Tony’s hole, enjoying the way Tony gasped and almost flinched away. His metal hand locked Tony’s hips into their arched position, and he went to town, tongue pressing as deep as it could go before backing off and giving Tony another rub on his prostate. Tony looked a mess now; there were tear tracks on his face, his hair was mussed and sweaty and there was slick tracking down his thighs from where he had thrashed and writhed before Bucky pinned him.

"Tony," he called, and Tony’s eyes shot back to him. "C'mere, sweetheart, I want you to ride me."

Tony sat up on his knees, clumsily, while Bucky settled himself back against the massive headboard and carefully pulled Tony over by his hips. "There you go darling, nice and slow. I know you've been waiting a while, I’m sorry, but your ass is just so sweet." Tony shot him a glare from under his eyelashes (even those were pretty, Bucky noticed), but settled on Bucky’s thighs.

Getting his cock into Tony’s ass was a religious experience, Bucky decided. However tight he had felt on his hand, Tony felt even tighter around his cock and it didn't help that Tony’s hole was fluttering and clenching around him as Tony gritted his teeth and adjusted. Bucky tucked his face into Tony’s neck and bit down, worrying a mark into the soft skin under his jaw, trying to distract him.

Tony's ass finally settled back onto Bucky’s thighs and Bucky couldn't help reaching back and squeezing, if only to help Tony get acclimated to Bucky’s sizable staff. "Bucky, stop that," Tony gritted out, pulling on Bucky’s hair in retaliation. "Can’t help it, sweetheart, I just want to start fucking you so badly," Bucky replied, and god, for a billionaire playboy, Tony sure blushed a lot. "Alright, just...don't go to town too fast, ok" Tony finally said, and Bucky almost groaned in relief and he finally began to grind into Tony’s ass, slow and deep. Tony shifted a little, getting used to the stretch again before flexing his thighs and carefully, beginning to ride Bucky’s cock

"Oh my god," Tony moaned, "oh my god, fuck, fuck!" Bucky grinned again and kept on rocking up, knowing the head of his cock had to be sliding past Tony’s prostate on every thrust. "You like that, baby? Like my big cock opening you up, leaving you wet and sloppy?"

"Shut up," Tony mumbled, clutching onto Bucky’s shoulders and digging his blunt nails in. "shut up, your mouth is a menace."

"I know, you want it hard and fast, don't you? You like being manhandled, honey?" and with that, Bucky tightened his grip on Tony’s hips, bringing him up and then down, thrusting up at the same time so his cock plunged back into Tony’s hole. Tony almost doubled over but didn't protest so Bucky sped up, manhandling Tony on his cock fast enough that their thighs slapped together, sticky with lube

Bucky couldn't stop talking. "Tony, baby, you're so perfect, you know that? Your ass is beautiful, baby, you feel so good, so hot, I could do this forever--" Tony leaned forward and bit down on Bucky’s collarbone like a puppy, groaning as Bucky shoved his cock back in. "come on, Tony, tell me how you feel like this"

"Stuffed," Tony managed to get out. "So full, you've filled me all up--"

Bucky really couldn't control himself after that and in a frenzy, he flipped Tony over, slammed him onto the bed again and shoved his thighs up, fucking him fast, moaning into Tony’s mouth and gripping him so tightly he knew bruises would form later. Tony shuddered when Bucky came, and he immediately pulled out and shoved two fingers back in, rubbing hard and incessant on Tony’s prostate while jerking him off until Tony arched his back and nearly screamed, coming all over his stomach and the bite marks Bucky had left there

Bucky rubbed his come back into Tony’s hole, pushing it in until Tony protested weakly, and Bucky finally went to the bathroom to wet the first towel he saw and come back to the bed. Tony was there, flushed and gleaming, hickeys on his neck, bites on his hipbones, handprints on his hips and thighs, with his eyes hooded. Bucky turned him back over and carefully cleaned his red and slightly gaping hole, resisting the urge to sink his fingers back in, both their cocks, and then wiped over Tony’s stomach gently.


End file.
